Yumi Clause
by IronicSymphony
Summary: I dedicate (blame) this fic to (on) Christmas gluttony. Not my most memorable fic...but as I say, this is what happens when you combine summer, Christmas, food and Star. Enjoy!


Just a short fic I came up with - it's pretty crap, but hey, that's what happens when you eat too much ^^;; Merry Christmas everyone!

YUMI-CLAUSE  
Written by Star

*****

What's with you guys? Yumi demanded as she stamped her foot. Where's your Christmas spirit?! Hayato shoved his hands in his pockets.

Christmas spirit? Don't you mean, where's my Christmas shopping? He retorted sarcastically. Goliate and Anita looked with amusement...from a safe distance.

Ah, lover's quarrels are so much fun.

So what?! That doesn't mean we don't have to get into the spirit of things!

Christmas is just for kids, Yumi.

Yumi's mouth dropped.

And what are we?! I know we're mature for our age...

::Que: Anita and Goliate falling over scene::

...but that doesn't mean we can't get into the spirit. After all, Christmas isn't about presents! Hayato's eyebrow raised suspiciously while the right corner of his mouth turned up.

So...this means I don't have to buy you a present? Crimson painted Yumi's face as she attempted controlled her anger.

Well...of course, if you don't **_want _**to...

But Yumi, if Christmas isn't about presents, why should it matter whether or not you get a present?

::Que: steam coming out of Yumi's ears::

I'll show you what I mean! Against the young pilot's feeble protests, Yumi dragged Hayato out of the room. We're going on a mission, a mission...to find the Christmas spirit!

Quit it Yumi...you're scaring me.

*****

Uh, Yumi? I don't mean to be a pain but...

Hayato jumped back.

Nothing, I love my Santa hat. He mumbled.

*****

...YEAH! SANTA CLAUSE IS COMING TO TOWN! Yumi stifled giggles as Honda played an air guitar, bouncing around to the joyful song.

She whispered to Hayato. Honda's...three times our age and he still gets into the spirit!

He's into the spirits all right; look at the empty bottles. He whispered back with a low chuckle. Yumi frowned and glared at Hayato fiercely.

He's decorating and singing Christmas carols.

SING WITH ME PEGUS!

Yumi and Hayato's mouths dropped.

Pegus could sing?

Sing: melodic sequence; understood. Bold-soldier-boy...

For the love of God Pegus, STOP!

Stop. Understood. Honda slapped his face.

Pegus, sing Silent Night' with me.

Silent Night: Christmas Carol; understood...

As Honda's bass and Pegus' flat voices joined in song, Yumi and Hayato crawled away.

A robot has more Christmas spirit than you do. Yumi grumbled loud enough for Hayato to hear.

*****

What do you have against Christmas anyway?

It's just another holiday created to take my hard-earned money away.

Say that about Valentines Day, and you can find yourself another girlfriend.

See what I mean?

No, I don't!

All these holidays exist as an excuse to get girls presents.

Oh yeah?

*****

Of course you look fantastic in red, Aki. Now stop worrying and show me the dress. Yumi crawled through the air vent with Hayato close by her side. She still couldn't believe he didn't understand how Christmas was a time for being with loved ones; it wasn't some evil holiday made in the name of commercialism...

Now shut up; these two will convince you for sure!

D-boy tapped his fingers along the coffee table while he waited for Aki to model the dress.

Sometime before the ball would be fantastic Aki.

Impatient as always, ne? Now laugh and tell me how ridiculous I look. Aki yelled through the door. D-boy grinned and rose from the chair.

I can't see through the door Aki... A low whistle escaped his lips as Aki came out with eyes daring him to laugh at her.

I bet ya ten bucks he bought the dress for her... Hayato whispered.

Shut up! I can't hear! Yumi whispered back.

It's been so long since we saw Freeman, Milly and Rebin; I wonder if a Sunday BBQ would've been better... D-boy shook his head slowly, still entranced with Aki's red dress. Sliding his hands around her waist, he turned her around to see her reflection in the body length mirrors.

This ball is tradition...

We didn't have one last year. Aki pointed out.

We were a little busy with aliens, my love. D-boy whispered into Aki's neck. Aki sighed and leaned back.

I suppose it is, it just...it feels strange without Noaru... D-boy grinned mischievously.

Hmm...remember how I told you I couldn't wrap your present?

*****

**_See _**Hayato? Yumi said triumphantly, now they were out of the air vents.

I saw something we shouldn't have seen; a private moment between our superiors. Yumi whacked him over the head.

Christmas gives the Chief and D-boy a chance to see old friends - a chance to be **_together_**. Hayato rolled his eyes.

Yeah, yeah; that's always a good excuse, but when they get together, hands are always extended.

::Que: Yumi fall over scene::

Yumi growled and grabbed his hand.

Don't believe the Chief? Fine! Perhaps David can change your mind! Hayato laughed.

All David will tell me about Christmas is how many girls he can score with. Yumi stopped and blushed.

And let go of his hand.

Hayato, if you're just going to make fun of me... Hayato grinned and threw an arm over Yumi's shoulder.

Ok, ok... He chuckled. Tell me what Christmas means to you. Fuming, Yumi was undecided whether to use the move D-boy had shown her, and throw Hayato across the hall or...

She decided the less violent approach.

It was Christmas after all.

»owari«


End file.
